


Black Satin

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson and Stiles are boyfriends, Jock Jacksonson, M/M, Underage Drinking, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson celebrate after Jackson scores the winning goal at the State Championship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Satin

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [twrarepairnetwork's](http://twrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/137481905069/introducing-stiles-stilinski-rarepair-week-what) Stiles Stilinski Rarepair Week. 
> 
> Beta read by [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com).

Stiles didn’t spend a lot of time at the Whittemore house. The sharp edges and the monochromatic color scheme always set him on edge. Stiles usually took Jackson to his own home, where the walls weren’t white and the furniture wasn’t going to stab your eye out if you walked into it accidentally.

But today was a special occasion, because Jackson scored the winning goal at the state championships. Stiles wasn’t going to leave his boyfriend hanging in this big empty house all alone after the party at Lydia’s. So Stiles packed up a tipsy Jackson into his Jeep and escorted him home.

The house was dark, his parents off on another excursion, leaving their son by himself. Stiles felt bad for how often this seemed to happen, but his father never had a problem with letting Jackson spend the night when his big house was a little lonely. But tonight, the dark house was welcome, as Stiles lifted Jackson to the front door and fished his keys out of his front pocket.

“Gettin’ frisky Stilinski?” He tries his smooth talk but his slurred words make it more adorable than sexy.

“You know it babe,” Jackson tries to bring him in for a kiss, reaching up to his jaw and mouthing at the moles there. Stiles rolls his eyes and lets him while he continues to open the door.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Jackson says as the door opens and Stiles flicks the light on.

“That is some big talk for you big guy,” Stiles finds it endearing that Jackson is so dead set on fucking him, but he has plans of his own. Stiles locks the door behind him and leads Jackson up the stairs.

“We have the whole place to ourselves, let’s do it in the kitchen!” Jackson has his hand down Stiles’ pants, Jackson has been hard since they entered the house, and now that Stiles’ dick was getting some attention, it was getting hard to.

“Let’s get you upstairs, I have plans,” Stiles chokes down the stutter he was going to make when Jackson grips his dick and starts trying to stroke it in the tight restraints of his pants.

“Or we could fuck right here.”

“No, upstairs. Come on.” Stiles can’t believe how difficult he is being, but he knows why.

Jackson has worked hard for his spot as captain of the lacrosse team for his senior year, and Stiles has been there since they started dating Sophomore year, helping him every step of the way. They fought, and screamed, they beat each other up, they had hate sex, they had slow, passionate sex when they lost, and they fell in love along the way. It’s been a crazy three years, but tonight was without a doubt Jackson’s biggest accomplishment.

“I just want to get my hands on that sweet little ass of yours,” Jackson complains as they reach the landing at the top of the stairs. Stiles smiles and pulls him into a kiss, they swirl their tongues around as they make their way to Jackson’s room.

The decor in his room is pretty much the same as the rest of the house, the only difference is the lacrosse sticks and the few pictures of them Jackson lets himself have. Jackson pulls off his shirt almost immediately and starts working Stiles’ belt to open it.

“Nah ah ah,” Stiles stops him, shaking his head a little with the sound. Jackson’s shoulders fall and he looks annoyed. “I have something special planned!”

“Come on Stilinski, it’s been like a week, can we please just fuck? I did so good tonight, I deserve to fuck you,” Jackson crosses his arms like he always does when he gets offensive.

“And you will, but first, I have something for you,” Stiles steps closer and brings his hands up to Jackson’s jaw. Their height difference isn’t too big, but it’s just enough to make Stiles’ have to bend his neck down a little, and he absolutely loves it. Stiles licks into Jackson’s mouth and slowly starts swirling his tongue with his boyfriend’s.

Jackson hooks his arms around Stiles’ neck, allowing their bodies to come together in perfect unison. Stiles has one hand around his waist and the other up in his hair. Their eyes are closed but Stiles can see stars and fireworks and the entire universe when he’s kissing Jackson. Stiles starts roaming his hands over Jackson’s back, feeling the muscle move and tighten underneath his fingertips.

It’s amazing how Jackson’s physicality has increased since they were dopey little Sophomore virgins. Stiles loved it, and it did nothing but help Jackson with his body image issues they struggled with during their first year together. Jackson removes his hands from Stiles’ neck and trails them down to his ass. He massages it a little and Stiles finds himself bucking into the sensation.

He knows where Jackson wanted to take it, but he needs to get his surprise out first. Stiles pushes off a little and begins to fiddle with Jackson’s pants and manages to get them down to his knees. He takes the hard dick of his lover into his hand and strokes it twice.

Before Jackson has time to get too carried away, Stiles lets go and pushes him onto his bed. The stupid black silk of the sheets contrasts his skin so well, he falls back and closed his eyes immediately. With his pants down already Stiles wastes no time wedging himself between Jackson’s knees, spreading his legs a little as he goes.

He puts a hand on the top of his thigh and strokes down to the base of his dick. Jackson preens a little on the bed above. It’s not a moment later that Stiles has his mouth at the tip and is slowly licking down the shaft and to the base where his fingers are tracing up at the same time.

Jackson mewls from his spot on the bed and Stiles takes that as a sign to continue. He starts to suck softly, as he takes more of the length into his mouth. He has his hands on Jackson’s thighs and feels the muscles contracting as he tries to thrust up, and the restraint as he keeps himself from doing it.

Stiles get’s all of Jackson’s dick in his mouth and slowly starts to move up and down, tasting the pre-come that is seeping out the top, he swallows around it and continues without hesitation.

Jackson squirms on the bed, a content smile on his face as his dick is enveloped by the warmth of Stiles’ mouth. He looks up to the ceiling and lets himself settle into the smooth feeling of the sheets underneath him. Stiles starts moving up and down a little and Jackson closes his eyes, and lets allows the pleasure to overtake him.

Stiles moves quickly sucking at the tick and swirling his tongue around the top, he uses his hand to play with Jackson’s balls, his other roams up and down the hard abs above the trail of hair.

Jackson can feel Stiles’ head bobbing up and down and the sensation of Stiles’ glorious mouth sucking as it went up the shaft and his touch licking up the bottom sent chills up Jackson’s mind and he could feel himself getting close.

Stiles can feel Jackson’s dick twitch and the muscles seize up before his mouth is filled with spunk. He picks up the pace and tries to draw out Jackson’s orgasm as long as he can. Stiles brings his hand down to his own ignored erection and strokes a few times before he himself releases an orgasm, mouth still trained on Jackson.

Once Stiles’ head makes it back from euphoria, he pulls his mouth off of Jackson and wipes up the come that is dripping from his chin. He crawls onto the bed and tucks himself under Jackson's’ arm.

They breathe together, Jackson runs his hands through Stiles’ brown hair They’re eyes close and Stiles tracing little circles on the smooth skin beneath his hand.

“I love you,” the words fall out of Jackson’s mouth, they’re so rare and precious that Stiles holds on to them with everything he has.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel thats I need to add more tags let me know! Let me know what you thought with a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
